Hotel Lé FourStars
by MarronChestnut
Summary: So the moms are going to a new hotel called Hotel Lé FourStars to have some girl time.While the dads have to take care of the kids alone.
1. Hotel Lé FourStars

Disclaimer:I don't own anything

"Krillin take care of Marron wash the dishes swept the floors make sure the pervert and the pig aren't watching anything inappropriate in front of my little Marron."18 said while pinching Marron's check.

"Honey I got everything under control Marron is safe with me trust me now go have a good time with the girls I'll see you in a few weeks everything will be fine."Krillin said pushing 18 out the door.

"Bye mommy."Marron squealed waving at 18.

"Bye Marron mommy will miss you."

And with that 18 flew toward Hotel Lé FourStars with her suitcase in her hands.

* * *

"Chi-Chi I don't want you to leave."Goku whined.

"Can't you do something for once and your life."Chi-Chi yelled.

"Like what."Goku questioned.

"Oh I don't know take care of your own son gosh I bet if you two never train you would have absolute nothing in common with Goten your lucky Gohan took after me and became an scholar unlike his hillbilly of a father."Chi-Chi yelled.

"Oh come on Chi-Chi you don't mean that."Goku joked.

"Forget it Goku I have to go now just be careful and watch Goten oh and bond with Goten no training."

Chi-Chi rushed out door and,got in her air car and drove to Hotel Lé FourStar.

* * *

"Woman were do you thing your going."Vegeta barked.

"I told this already the girls and I are going to the new hotel the opened Hotel Lé FourStars all the rich and expensive people will be their."

"Whatever woman when we be leaving."Vegeta asked.

"That the best part your not going."Bulma giggled

"What."Vegeta barked again.

"Yep you can't come Trunks can't come not even my darling Bra can't come it's more like a ladies Hotel."Bulma said.

"You mean slutty Hotel so the earth woman can dishonor their word to their husband."Vegeta mumbled.

"What was that."Bulma glared.

"I said I'm going to the gravity room."Vegeta said.

"Sure."Bulma eyed him.

With that last comment Bulma left the house and got in her limo

"Driver."Bulma said.

"Yes Miss Briefs."The Driver answered with an extremely bored tone.

"Take me to Hotel Lé FourStars please."Bulma said pouring her self a glass of wine.

"Yes Miss Briefs."The driver said again with an bored tone again.

* * *

"Gohan I have to go now I'll see you in a few day and take of Pan the nanny won't be coming I gave her a break ok."

"Oh."Gohan said with disappointment

Videl put her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow,"Is there a problem raising our one and only daughter with out me or the nanny."

"There's no problem Pan just a little rough with me."Gohan blushed out of embarrassment.

"You mean to tell me that your afraid of our six year old daughter."Videl giggled .

"Its not funny."Gohan said.

"I have to go bye Gohan its ok Pan will take care of you."Videl giggled.

Videl got in to her hover car and drove to Hotel Lé FourStars

Authors Notes: Hi hope you like review and I'll be happy to hear anyone's ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Discliamer:Ages

Marron:10

Goten:11

Bra:9

Trunks:11

Pan:8

* * *

"So Marron what do you want to do honey."Krillin asked.

"Nothing I'm texting Bra bye daddy."marron answered with out looking away from

her iPhone4

"Are you sure maybe we make sand castles or play hid and seek"

"Dad are you serious."Marron said looking away from her phone.

"Ya I am " Krillin smiled.

"Ok just cause mom is gonna dosent mean you have spend time with me and really sand castle hide and seek what do I look like 4 ."Marron said looking back a her pjone.

"I"lol just go then."Krillin said.

* * *

"I'm finally here."Videl said.

"Hello Chi-Chi "Videl waved

"Oh Videl your -Chi said.

"So how long have you been waiting."Videl asked

"About thirty minutes just waiyhong on 18 and Bulma mainly cause Bulma paying ."Chi-Chi gigled.

"Speak of the devil ."Videl said.

" Hi Sorry I'm late ."18 said

"It's fine ."Chi -Chi dsaid.

"Who are we waiting for."18asked.

"No one now Videl pointwdd at the extremly large white limo

* * *

"Driver."Bulma said

"Yes Miss driver said

"Open the door I can see my friend waiting for me."

Of course Miss Briefs."He said As he opened the door for her.

"That will be all."Bulma said

With that drover left

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting ."Bulma said

"How cares let's just go inside my back is killing me."18 said walking in

"Bulma was the first to ralk to the front desk man" hello get me in the best suite you have with four beds.

"First Ma'am my name is Todd and I dont see your name on the list and plus you look a little old ."Todd snorted.

"First I'm Bulma Briefs so I make your lfir a living hell so give me your best suite andpd

"Of course Miss Briefs I didn't know here'a our best Four bed suite."Todd said handing Bulma the keys with fears.

Bulma snatched the keys from him headed for the suite follow my 18 chi-Chi and Videl

"We're finally here I'mgoibg to sleep."18 said and jump on one of the beds

Bulma Videl and Chi-Chi dropped their bags "so how to you think Goku doing with Goten."Bulma asked.

"I don't know I told him no training and he has to bond with Goten without training."Chi-Chi said

"That an great idea I'm gonna tell Begeta to do the same thing."

Bulma called Vegeta

"hello Vegeta ."Bilma said

"What ."Ge answed

"I want you to bond with trunks and bra without training."Bua said

"WHAT.."Vegta yelled

"bye

"So how was it ."Videl said

"He yelled as usually.."Bulma giggled

"ar lease your husband isn't afaid of his own daughttsr

Ehay Bulam and Chi-Chi said

"He said shed to rough."Videl Giggled

* * *

"So Goten what do you want to do."Goku asked.

"Leave dad I'm playing with my playstation."Goten said.

Goku walked up and turned off his playsration

"What the Hell."Goten said

"We are gonna bond wheather you like our not."Goten said

"But"

"no Burt's kmow lets go play fetch and bond."Goten said

* * *

"Boy"Vegeta barked.

"Yes father."Trunks answered

"Umm your mother wants us to bond and crap."Vegeta said.

"Really ok what do you wanna talk about."Trunks asked

"Umm any girl you like lately."

"Well I also thought Marron was pretty cute but goten likes her too."Trunks blushed.

{Thank Kami I though. He was gay }Vegeta thought

* * *

"Daddy can we train."Pan said

"No why don't we play tag instead."Gohan rema

"Sure."'

{wait what am I thinking she might hurt me.}Gohan thought

"Never mind let go and see Bra."Gohan said

"Sire Daddy."Pan said.

author Note review and I hope you like


End file.
